The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical support for all projects. The areas of support include study design, data analysis, and joint development, with the Bioinformatics Core, of methods for data processing, quality control, data management and data retrieval. The existence of this Core assures a uniform plan of protocol design, data handling and statistical analysis. Furthermore, it assures that appropriate resources are available to all investigators.